Vessels, such as, hydroprocessing vessels, reactors, absorbers, strippers, and distillation columns, typically require means for holding down horizontally oriented components relative to vertical components. Such vessels typically promote fluid contacting such as vapor-liquid contacting. Trays are often used to promote vapor-liquid contacting. Often, trays are installed during initial construction of the vessel, as well as removed and installed during vessel downtime for maintenance or refurbishing. Trays typically include a deck with or without openings for allowing liquid to spread out and be contacted by up flowing vapor. Trays also include downcomers that protrude over the deck to provide a weir and extend below the deck to transfer liquid that spills over the weir to the next tray below. Downcomers and decks are typically secured at their periphery to a support ring positioned along an internal circumference of the vessel. However, the deck must be secured to the downcomer to prevent the deck from riding up and reducing the weir height relative to the deck.